In the Dark,Lost and Found
by Kohaku-chi.No.Kawa
Summary: As her village was massacred, Rin and her brother ran away. Their life was saved by him. Among pure white flowers and the moon, he stood alone.A Demon.
1. Ending of her village

Screams resounded in the air.

Flames rose to the sky.

The chase for life was fleeting.

But it was he Only him,.

who saved her,

A human The bandits were after her. The only survivors were the little girl and her brother. The girl, 6, and the boy, 2, were running for their lives. Their parents were already ensnared by the same flames that rose. All the villagers screams were carried by the wind. Running and running, the girl held on to her brother with all her power. Powered by fear and the screams, the girl dashed thought the thick, black forest. She could hear them and her brother s breathing. The heavy stumps and the horrible breathe of the bakemono followed her into the depths of the forest. Her heart was racing and pounding in her ears.  
Pushing her way thought the large shrug she found herself in a clearing. The girl picked up speed, gripping the little body to her chest, and burst through the long, tall grass. She heard them, the bakemono, all around her and getting closer. Adrenaline pumped though her small body, blasting pass the tree on the other side of the clearing. Still running, she looked ahead and saw a spilt in the path.  
Observing the black scape arround her,she loked in the black for tree to hide in.

heyo! my name's Kohaku-chi! Or just call me, KoKo-chi! first story! yay! I'm in the middle of writing a Hakuouki story(on paper so, I'll post it soon)! i'll post the next chapter soon!


	2. Light of the Moon

Hey, people! This is Kohaku-chi! Sorry I haven't updated. I lost my flash-drive and couldn't find it! I cried for a while! BUT I FOUND IT! YAY! But I lost my phone, too! T-T Oh, yeah! last chapter, the word bakemono means monster!

I only do a disclaimer once per story! (Is that allowed?)DISCLAIMER: Me no own puppies or anyone else

*~~~~~~MOON'S RIVER~~~~~~*

Going to the tree, the girl quickly hid in the ooki tree's hole. She gently placed the chisaii boy in the soft hollow of the tree. As the girl peeked out, booming footsteps shook the ground around the ooki tree. The earthquake stopped the girl checked to see if they were coming back. The girl quickly grabbed the chisaii boy and ran away. Once she found the path again, she followed the bit of hikari she could find in the kuroi mori.

Running and running, the girl rushed to the hikari but it seemed as if the she never gotten closer. The rumbling footsteps were coming back and disappearing over and over again. Her heart pounded in her chest, suddenly it seemed the hikari was closer than it was before. The girl ran as fast as she could, feeling the steps of the bakemono get louder than before.

Hikari came closer and a wave of small relief went through the was not long before she burst out the mori and in to the hikari. The first thing that caught her eye was the ooki, kireii, shiroi hana filling the huge field. The two children stared in fushigi and awe at such an amazing thing. Looking around the hana, the boy noticed something moving and silently pointed it out to his nee-chan.

The loud booming returned again and closer than before. Turning the way her otouto pointed she darted off hoping to hide them before the bakemono came. The onna watches as something move away farther in to the hana. Hikari from the tsuki fell upon the moving being, a kagayaku gazed the form. The onna rushed forward to meet the unknown from

knowing anything or one is better than the bakemono.

*~~~~~~MOON'S RIVER~~~~~~*

Ooki-big

Chiisai-small

Hikari-light

Kuroi mori-black forest

Bakemono-monster

Kireii-pretty

Shiroi hana-white flower(s)

Fushigi-wonder

Hana-flower(s)

Otouto- little brother

Onna- female [I could hav put onnanoko which means girl but it didn't seem right]

Kagayaku-shine

*~~~~~~MOON'S RIVER~~~~~~*

Hope you liked it! So tell me does it look better? I worked hard trying to make it as dramatic as I could! Tell me how I can improve and I'll see what I can do! Since I'm really happy right now I'll tell you what anime I was watching while typing this! I was watching Kuroshitsuji! I'll stop now just so you know I will never leave a story of 'cause I don't like it when others do it. Oh, and check out some of my MMD pictures on my DA! The username is kohaku-chi!

Jya matta, ne?


	3. Searhing for hope

Ohayou, minna-san! How are you doing?! I have family things going on but I'm still able to write this chapter thou. Ah! I'm sleepy-! *yawn*

Since I don't like repeating words every chapter. I thought I could show you new Japanese words every chapter!

*~~~~~~MOON'S RIVER~~~~~~*

A small girl ran at an unnatural speed as fear consumed her. The person was moving among the large flowers. The bodies of monsters followed after her but, had yet to exit the forest. The children paused, as they began to panic after losing sight of the person. The tiny boy looked behind him for the person.

The person was nowhere in sight but the stomping seemed closer than it was. A light came from the direction to the right of them and was farther than before. Quickly the children ran after the light, the shades of the flowers loomed on them as did the bandits presence. The white light soon turned into the human form, the glow becoming what was hope and relief. Unable to contain herself, the child ran to the light in a blur and for once realized how far they were from each other.

Miles ahead was the light and such was pasted in mere minutes. The light was at its brightest and a clearing was in sight. The loud stomps of the bandits soon became nothing but a whisper and rumbles. Because there stood the form/person they were looking for.

There stood the light.

*~~~~~~MOON'S RIVER~~~~~~*

So, should I make it longer? I personally don't like short chapters but I'm still a beginner. I was thinking, should I post my hakuoki story? I saw there weren't a lot of stories for them and I thought that was sad because it's such a good anime! But I can't judge I avoid magical girl anime sometimes.

Jya matta, ne?


End file.
